AVENGERS CHAT!
by Bellanotta
Summary: Esto es lo que pasaría si Steve pudiera usar un smartphone, si Thor no fuera tan "cabezota" y pudiera usar tecnología midgardiana sin romperla, si Loki no odiara tanto a los humanos, si Natasha no fuera tan fría, si Clint dejara de estar en sus nidos, si Bruce no fuera tan tímido como para socializar y si Tony no fuera tan… Stark.
1. Chat 1

**Chat 1.**

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 ha iniciado sesión. _

_PPotts12 ha iniciado sesión._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Pep! hola, podrías traerme un café a mi oficina?

**PPotts12:** hola Tony, estoy muy bien, y tú? :P

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **también, ahora podrías traerlo?

**PPotts12:** eres un flojo, por qué no lo haces tú solo? Ya no soy tu asistente. 7_7

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **lo siento… u.u

**PPotts12:** bien(:

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **ya puedes ir y traerlo?

**PPotts:** Tony!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **que?

**PPotts12:** -.-'

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** okey…

**PPotts12:** …

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** podrías venir a mi oficina con un café en mano?

_PPotts12 se ha desconectado._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Pepper!

_GingerKiller ha iniciado sesión._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Hey, Nat!

**GingerKiller: **hola Stark

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** podrías traerme un café a mi oficina?

_GingerKiller se ha desconectado. _

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **desconsiderada.

_UWereMade2BRuled ha iniciado sesión. _

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Cuernitos!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **ni pienses que llevaré un café a tu oficina.

_HawkSEXYeye ha iniciado sesión._

**HawkSEXYeye:** LOL

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** :okey: creo que iré yo mismo a buscar mi café.

**UWereMade2BRuled:** inútil midgardiano.

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 se ha desconectado._

_PPotts12 ha iniciado sesión._

**PPotts12: **al fin se le paso.

**HawkSEXYeye: **hola Pep:D

**PPotts12:** hola Clint(:

_DoctorGamma ha iniciado sesión. _

**PPotts12:**hey, Bruce;)

**UWereMade2BRuled: **por qué el guiño?

**HawkSEXYeye: **O:

D**octorGamma: **hey, Pep;)

**HawkSEXYeye: **e.é

**PPotts12: **cómo estás? :D

**UWereMade2BRuled: **…

**DoctorGamma: **muy bien y tú? :D tengo algo que contarte, pero vamos a otra sala, si?

_HawkSEXYeye se ha desconectado._

**PPotts12: **okey(:

_PPotts12 ha abandonado la sala._

**UWereMade2BRuled: **okeeeey…

_DoctorGamma ha abandonado la sala._

**UWereMade2BRuled:** a Tony no le va a gustar esto.


	2. Chat 2

_Primeramente, hola! espero que estén bien. XD bueno, quería dar las gracias por los favoritos, follows y reviews que aparecieron rápido, en serio, gracias, no pensé que tuviera tan buena acogida este fic. Las reviews las respondo por PM, y al comentario que dijo que faltaba Thor, acá aparece!:D saludos._

* * *

**Chat 2. **

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 ha iniciado sesión. _

_PPotts12 ha iniciado sesión._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **PEEEEPPER!

**PPotts12: **no Tony, no te llevaré otro café como el día de ayer.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** solo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso.

**PPotts12: **ow, enserio? (,:

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** si:D

**PPotts12:** awwww

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** ahora puedes venir a mi oficina?

**PPotts12: **Tony!

_UWereMade2BRuled ha iniciado sesión. _

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **es que quiero darte un beso:3

**UWereMade2BRuled: **oh…

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **cuernitos! 7.7

**UWereMade2BRuled: ** qué?!

_PropertyOfJaneFoster ha iniciado sesión. _

**PPotts12: **Tony, déjalo!

**PropertyOfJaneFoster:** hola.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Hey, Beachboy, llévate a tu hermano de aquí. AHORA.

**PPotts12: **no ha hecho nada malo, Stark.

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **hola Pepper.

**UWereMade2BRuled: **-_-

**PPotts12: **hola Thor!:D

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **demonios, quién les enseño a los asgardianos a usar el internet?!

_Capipaleta ha iniciado sesión._

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **Bruce

**Capipaleta: **ok, quién cambió mi nombre de usuario? Esto no es gracioso.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **ESTAMOS INFECTADOS!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **exageras las cosas.

_HawkSEXYeye ha iniciado sesión._

**HawkSEXYeye: **hola.

**Capipaleta: **hola Clint.

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **LOKIIIII.

**UWereMade2BRuled: **hola Thor -_-

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** hey, CAP!

**Capipaleta: **que quieres Stark?

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** fondeou :B

**HawkSEXYeye: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **LOL

**UWereMade2BRuled:** -.-"

**PPotts12:** TONY!

**HawkSEXYeye: **xD

**PPotts12: **eres un descarado:/

**UWereMade2BRuled:** te han regañado, Stark

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Pep, no te enojes conmigo):

_PPotts12 se ha desconectado. _

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **PEPPEEEEEEEEER!

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **:o

**HawkSEXYeye: **jajajaja

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 se ha desconectado. _

**UWereMade2BRuled: **olvidé decirle a Stark sobre el misterio entre Potts y Banner.

_UWereMade2BRuled se ha desconectado. _

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **oh no, hermano!

_PropertyOfJaneFoster se ha desconectado. _

**HawkSEXYeye: **okey… iré contigo. _. _

**Capipaleta:** cómo cambio mi usuario?:I

_HawkSEXYeye se ha desconectado_


	3. Chat 3

_HELLO! 3 acá el tercer chat. :A creo que me tardé mucho, ¿o no? xD jajaja. En fin, gracias por los favoritos, reviews y follows, de verdad. *u* 3 _

**Chat 3, aka la incómoda conversación entre Loki y Natasha. **

_PPotts12 ha iniciado sesión. _

**PPotts12: **psst,hey, Bruce estás aquí?

**UWereMade2BRuled:** no lo creo, señorita Potts.

**PPotts12: **oh… em… hola Loki :x

**UWereMade2BRuled:** em, hola(?

**PPotts12: **y… cómo estás?

**UWereMade2BRuled: **am, bien, creo

**PPotts12: **eso es bueno.

**UWereMade2BRuled: **sí…

_GingerKiller se ha conectado. _

**GingerKiller: **hey, Pepper, Fury solicita tu presencia, AHORA.

**PPotts12:** Stark verdad? -_-

**GingerKiller: **sí, lo siento mucho.

**PPotts12: **okey… qué hizo ahora?

**GingerKiller: **no lo sé, solo sé que hizo algo malo

_PPotts12 se ha desconectado._

**UWereMade2BRuled: **okeeeey.

**GingerKiller: **oh, hola Loki

**UWereMade2BRuled: **hola.

**GingerKiller:** eres bueno guardando secretos?

**UWereMade2BRuled: **qué?! ._.

**GingerKiller: **sí, necesito… em… desahogarme con alguien?

**UWereMade2BRuled:** porque no vas y mejor le pegas a Stark? De por sí ya esta haciendo algo malo y le vendría bien una paliza.

**GingerKiller: **no.

**UWereMade2BRuled:** o a mi hermano, él es más torpe que una rata.

**GingerKiller: **no!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **y por que debería escucharte, eh?

**GingerKiller: **es que… bueno….

**UWereMade2BRuled: **si?

**GingerKiller: **me gusta el capitán!

**UWereMade2BRuled:** QUÉ?

**GingerKiller: **aafsd

sfjdkh

hkjfhsjf

ksdml

slkdfk

isdmmxk

sjdmck

dfgfgf

amzldmxn

sdmloñkgh

**UWereMade2BRuled: **NATASHA

**GingerKiller: **csfgf

jkjjl

sakjdjd

splqiem

yiajsdnmcx

**UWereMade2BRuled: **YA

**GingerKiller: **kjshfdf

olpqmzss

qewsam,z

**UWereMade2BRuled: **DETENTE

**GingerKiller: **NO

**UWereMade2BRuled: **te gusta el capitán? Por eso preguntaste si era bueno guardando secretos?

**GingerKiller: **em, sí, podría decirse

**UWereMade2BRuled: **pues, soy el dios del engaño, estúpida, qué creías?

**GingerKiller:** no lo sé, solo sé que eres un imbécil pero de verdad necesitaba desahogarme

**UWereMade2BRuled:**sí, sí, claro.

**GingerKiller: **maldito

**UWereMade2BRuled: **gracias.

**GingerKiller: **y?

**UWereMade2BRuled: **qué?

**GingerKiller: **…

**UWereMade2BRuled: **pff, haber, qué quieres que haga? -_-

**GingerKiller: **nada por ahora… solo guarda mi secreto

**UWereMade2BRuled: **y si no lo hago, qué?

**GingerKiller:** te mato…

**UWereMade2BRuled: **oh, qué mala eres

**GingerKiller: **o puedo decirle a Fury que nos has traicionado y Thor puede regresarte a Asgard y…

**UWereMade2BRuled: **ok, ya entendí

**GingerKiller: **así me gusta, ahora… adiós

**UWereMade2BRuled: **nat,espera!

**GingerKiller: **queee?!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **fondeou. :v

**GingerKiller: **eres un imbécil!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **LOKI'D.

**GingerKiller: **VEN ACÁ!

_UWereMade2BRuled se ha desconectado. _

_GingerKiller se ha desconectado. _


	4. Chat 4

_Aquí el chat nº 4 /._./ las reviews que dejan las respondo por mensaje:D disfruten(?_

**Chat 4.**

_GingerKiller ha iniciado sesión._

**GingerKiller: **hola? Hay alguien? Steve y yo necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente.

**DoctorGamma:** hey Nat, qué sucede?

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 ha iniciado sesión._

**GingerKiller: **fuimos enviados a una misión en Alemania, y las cosas no están muy bien que digamos.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **tú y el capi? :B

**DoctorGamma: **okey, buscaré a Clint, e iremos por ustedes está bien?

**GingerKiller:** sí Stark y gracias Bruce.

_DoctorGamma se ha desconectado. _

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** qué pasó con tu halconcito, eh?

**GingerKiller: **Stark, estoy en medio de una misión, puedes dejarme?

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **ok, ok, pero es que vi por ahí que ustedes dos ya no, bueno, tu sabes, fondeu…

**GingerKiller: **carajo, Tony puedes dejar tus estúpidas bromas del fondeu para después? -_-

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **okeeey:'(

**GingerKiller: **gracias!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **espera espera Nat!

**GingerKiller: **que es lo que quieres!?

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **es que…

**GingerKiller: **QUÉ?!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **sé que te gusta el capitán.

**GingerKiller: **MALDITO LOKI! LO VOY A CASTRAR CUANDO VUELVA A LA TORRE!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **hey, relájate. No hacía falta que me lo contara, leí su conversación de tu celular.

**GingerKiller: **sabías que te odio?

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **sí, y eso me halaga

**GingerKiller: **púdrete.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **BIEN!

**GingerKiller: **Bien!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **OKEEEY!

**GingerKiller: **okeeeeeey!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **CLARO!

**GingerKiller: **claro!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **bien!

**GingerKiller: **basta.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **ok.

**GingerKiller:** …

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **y… por que te gusta el capi?

**GingerKiller: **STARK!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **bien, bien, Natasha no quiere hablar de eso.

**GingerKiller: **exacto, y si no quieres que te castre junto a Loki más te vale no mencionar nada de eso, entendiste?

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **claro ._.

**GingerKiller: **gracias.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **aveces das miedo.

**GingerKiller: **oh qué dulce.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **no fue un cumplido

**GingerKiller: **yo lo tomo como uno.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **eres extraña

**GingerKiller: **si, lo sé

_LuvAmerica se ha conectado._

**LuvAmerica: **Nat, dónde estás?! Te he perdido de vista en el cuartel

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** hey, quién le enseñó al capipaleta a cambiar su nombre de usuario?! :'(

**LuvAmerica: **Bruce, y Nat?

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **estúpido Banner -_-

**GingerKiller: **tengo tus coordenadas, llego ahora mismo

**LuvAmerica: **ok

_GingerKiller se ha desconectado._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **y cap, sabías que Natasha te ama?

**LuvAmerica:** em, no…

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **pues ahora lo sabes, adiós. :D

**LuvAmerica: **ESPERA!

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 se ha desconectado. _

**LuvAmerica: **imbécil.


	5. Chat 5

_Hello! acá está el chat nº 5. :D muchísimas gracias por todos los follows, reviews *siempre las respondo por mensaje* y favoritos. n_n me hacen tan feliz, así como también me da mucha alegría saber que les saco una sonrisa. xD en fin, acá está c: espero que les guste, __gracias por su apoyo (:_

_PD: *estuve recibiendo reviews y hasta mensajes(?* para los que no saben lo que es el fondue *sí, lo estuve escribiendo mal anteriormente, estudio idiomas y escribo mal eso (guat da fac)* en la película del Primer Vengador, Howard Stark invita a Peggy a fondue y Steve escucha pero piensa que es otra cosa, 1313. Ustedes saben. :v _

**Chat 5. (aka conversación de "hombres")**

_UWereMade2BRuled ha iniciado sesión._

_PropertyOfJaneFoster ha iniciado sesión._

**PropertyOfJaneFoster:** hermanooooo! :v

_HawkSEXYeye ha iniciado sesión._

**UWereMade2BRuled: **oh, hola Thor

**HawkSEXYeye: **cuernitos, beachboy n_n

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 ha iniciado sesión._

**UWereMade2BRuled: **légolas, ricitos. ._.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **hey! Inventen sus propios sobrenombres -_-

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **lol

_LuvAmerica ha iniciado sesión._

**HawkSEXYeye: **okeyL

**LuvAmerica: **hola c:

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **capipaleta. c:

**UWereMade2BRuled: **quién le enseñó a hacer caritas al soldado?

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **Bruce XD

_DoctorGamma ha iniciado sesión. _

**HawkSEXYeye: **Bruce enseña todo u_u

**UWereMade2BRuled: **eso sonó mal, agente Barton

**LuvAmerica: **okeeeeeeeeey.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **Bruce es exhibicionista XDDDDDD

**HawkSEXYeye:** Bruce le hace striptease a Betty. :v

**DoctorGamma: **estoy aquí, sabían?

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

**LuvAmerica: **qué es eso?!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **son todos unos idiotas.

**DoctorGamma: **gracias Loki(? Y no quieres saber, capitán.

**LuvAmerica: **okey E_E

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **pobre capipaleta, y Loki, deja de ser tan amargado

**PropertyOfJaneFoster:** mi hermano es así, no le gusta nada…

**HawkSEXYeye:** a él no le gusta nada, excepto si tiene que ver con dominarnos y controlarme para robar cierto elemento químico para apoderarse de este planeta… (?)

**UWereMade2BRuled: **bieeen, eso me quedó claro Barton -_-

**LuvAmerica: **:I

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **…

**DoctorGamma: **:u

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **…y sabían que Nat y el capi se están cayendo?(?)

**LuvAmerica: **STAAAAAAARK!

**UWereMade2BRuled: **sip

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **santa mierda! D:

**HawkSEXYeye: **WTF!?

**DoctorGamma: **oh Dios -_-'

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **qué?

**DoctorGamma: **eres un chismoso.

**HawkSEXYeye: **dime que estás bromeando.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **oigan, Thor aprende rápido nuestras expresiones, no creen?

**LuvAmerica: **Tony, es enserio.

**UWereMade2BRuled: **puedo lanzarlo de nuevo por la ventana?

**HawkSEXYeye: **no veo por que no. (?)

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **Clint, deja de apoyar a mi hermano -_-

**DoctorGamma: **por primera vez estoy con Clint :'I

**LuvAmerica:** yo igual

**UWereMade2BRuled: **c:(

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **hey, no creo que sean tan malos conmigo… o sí?

**UWereMade2BRuled: **mmm, no (?)

**PropertyOfJaneFoster: **Loki, si intentas hacerle algo yo lo defenderé. E_E

**UWereMade2BRuled: **Jane está en el ascensor.

_PropertyOfJaneFoster se ha desconectado._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69:** estúpido Thor:'c

**DoctorGamma: **mujeres... son su debilidad.

**LuvAmerica: **igualmente, no creo hacerte daño.

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **gracias (?)

**LuvAmerica: **solo un pequeño reclamo quizás

**HawkSEXYeye: **yo también, pero a ti capitán

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **:o

_HawkSEXYeye se ha desconectado._

**DoctorGamma: **bueno, tengo que irme, tengo una cita con Betty. (:

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **hablando de debilidades y mujeres, no Bruce?

**DoctorGamma: **se.

_DoctorGamma se ha desconectado._

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **idiota.

**UWereMade2BRuled: **al menos deberías dar las gracias Stark

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **por qué, eh?

**UWereMade2BRuled: **aún no te hemos lanzado por la ventana.

**LuvAmerica: **y por qué les dijiste a todos que Nat estaba enamorada de mí?!

**Playboymillonariofilantropo69: **oh, sí, em eso… Pepper me está hablando.

**LuvAmerica: **Stark…

_Playboymillonariofilantropo69 se ha desconectado._

**LuvAmerica: **okeeey… creo que solo quedamos tú y yo, Loki

**UWereMade2BRuled: **pff, habla por ti capitán, también tengo que irme a… em, hacer cosas(?)

**LuvAmerica: **bien, adiós

**UWereMade2BRuled: **hail hydra**.**

**LuvAmerica: **._.

**UWereMade2BRuled: **digo, adiós(?)

_UWereMade2BRuled se ha desconectado._

**LuvAmerica: **bien, ahora le preguntaré a Nat que es eso del striptease.

_LuvAmerica se ha desconectado._


End file.
